The Blank Page
by CteelKyo
Summary: What happens when a certain aloof detective finds himself having to work on a case that defies logic? Working with a certain charming man who also defies reason? Warnings! M/M to possibly come in later chapters. Might be some minor swearing. T for now but who knows? Also will be using some elements from Doctor Who.


**The Blank Page**

**Crossover Sherlock/Torchwood/Doctor Who**

* * *

**Authors notes: might have some elements of AU, then again, in the world of Doctor Who anything is possible right? **

**So this is something I've been dying to write. I apologize now to any die hard fans of Janto or Johnlock, things may or may not swing in that direction. There will be some M/M action in the later parts but who knows how it will turn out.**

**My first time trying to write anything Wholock kinda though it will have more elements of Torchwood than Who.**

**Torchwood, Doctor Who, and Sherlock are all not owned by me(stating the obvious here).**

**If any OCs and original baddies come out, yeah those are mine.**

**Hope 'Who' ever reads this enjoys!(couldn't resist the pun, puns are cool! ;)**

* * *

**Chapter one: Werewolves of Cardiff**

It had been another long day of tracking down odd energy readings from the Rift and hunting whatever came through said Rift. Captain Jack Harkness was taking a moment to himself in his over reports from Tosh and cooling his head with the side of his glass of whiskey.

He wasn't even focusing on what he was reading, just scrolling through the words while memories scrolled through his mind. He heard a tap at his door just before a slightly glum looking Ianto peeped in.

"Sir, you'd better come have a look at this, there's a report on the telly."

Jack sighed and set his glass down before following Ianto out to the main Hub. Taking a moment as he did so to admire the rather fine backside of his current partner. _Hope whatever it is isn't bad enough to put him out of the mood tonight. _He thought privately to himself with a smile.

That smile vanished when he saw what was on Tosh's main screen.

There was fire and people running and screaming in what looked to be a poor part of town. The news caster was looking frantic and was almost unintelligible in his panic as he waved and pointed towards the wreckage of what used to be a truck.

What had everyone's attention however is what was tearing the wreaked truck in half.

It was some sort of anthropomorphic wolf man. Three to four times the size and height of an average human. Its fur though slightly blackened from the fire and carnage glinted a metallic silver. It was armed as well with some sort of arm cannon, not like a typical firearm though. This had some sort of high tech energy charge that had devastating effects. It was also equipped with some sort of laser generated blade.

"So now we're dealing with alien werewolves?" Cried Gwen, looking at the screen in horror.

"They might not be 'werewolves', not that I haven't dealt with werewolves before. Never ran into any like these before. Your general run of the mill werewolves tend to be rather low tech" Jack calmly explained, his arms crossed over his chest."They also typically keep a low profile. These guys, seem like a whole new breed possibly."

Owen rolled his eyes. "so what do we do? Use dog biscuits and call the dog pound? I'm guessing you're going to tell us that the old trick of using silver doesn't work?" He snapped in his usual sarcastic tone.

Jack studied the image on the screen thoughtfully."For these guys? Maybe not, that's why we need to catch one. Find out what they want and what their up to."

Tosh looked up over her glasses at Jack with a skeptical look. "Easier said than done I'm afraid. If that thing can tear through a truck of that size like that then no cage we have here is going to keep that thing in."

Jack grinned at her with a wink."Depends on what you use to cage em' with Tosh! Gwen, get ready. Tosh, find what info you can. Owen, get ready just in case we have to bring one of those things in here for an autopsy, you never know.

Oh and, Ianto, where's my coat?"

_Meanwhile,.._

John was almost to his wit's end.

He thought he had been there multitudes of times, granted. This however was almost unbearable.

They had not had a decent case for Sherlock to sink his teeth into for nearly a month. It was showing considering his flatmates incorrigible Sherlock was downstairs playing his violin and frankly almost deafening poor Watson.

Or at least at that point he wished he was deaf.

Before that Sherlock had spent almost the better half of the week laying motionless on the couch. Probably contemplating whatever trivial matters that engaged his mind at that moment. John now tired of the torture his ears were having to endure decided to turn on the telly.

He flipped through the channels trying to find something engaging enough to drown out the racket when something caught his eye.

"Ey, Sherlock, give it a rest for a moment and come see this." He shouted over the painful wine of the violin. "They say there's been sightings of werewolves in Cardiff. Can you believe that?"

The screech of horsehair across string finally reached a halt.

John was surprised to look up to see Sherlock standing just behind him watching the news report intently.

"Look at the makeup effects!" Watson exclaimed. "Someone went through a lot of trouble to make that hoax. Must not have felt they had any other way to end up on the news."

Sherlock was strangely silent as he stood watching.

_Then again when was there anything normal about Sherlock? _Watson thought to himself.

"Watson, grab your coat, we're going to investigate." Sherlock finally replied as he then swept out of the room.

Normally John would make some complaint, or point out that they were going to investigate what Watson was pretty sure was a simple hoax pulled off by some sort of movie studio maybe. At this point however if it was something to stop the dreadful racket and get his flatmate in a better mood then who was he to complain?

He sighed as he grabbed his bag and his coat and checked to make sure that Sherlock hadn't stolen his wallet again or something.

"I'm pretty sure if it was something major we would have heard something by now." He said as he followed Sherlock down the street. "All sorts of strange things happen in Cardiff sometimes, you hear about it on the telly sometimes. People going missing, strange sightings. Pretty sure its all just a ruse though."

Sherlock was silent letting Watson blather on. His strides long and smooth with purpose.

"It wasn't a hoax my dear Watson." He finally replied as John struggled to keep pace with his brisk strides. "That, was unexplainable by standard science."

John looked at Sherlock skeptically. "Then if it wasn't a hoax what was it?"

Sherlock finally stopped long enough for Watson to catch up and catch his breath for a moment.

"Why do you think we're heading for Cardiff?" He smoothly replied as he resumed his stride.

* * *

** So there's the first chapter. I know its not much just yet. Will try and update this soon as possible. Please review, can always use feedback!**


End file.
